


Family Bonding

by QuietlyObsessive



Series: Taaco Twin Love [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Gen, its just a mention, the blupjeans is v v v small, this is mostly the taako twin being the best twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyObsessive/pseuds/QuietlyObsessive
Summary: The Taaco twins might be assholes. They don't let it bother them.





	Family Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I didn't have access to the podcast so lots of parts are probably wrong.

"You want what?" The poor guy is dumbfounded.

"We want your shoes." Lup replies helpfully. "Hand 'em over."

The mans partner seems no less confused. That doesn't stop him from being pissed though. "Why?"

Lup shrugs. "I don't know, they're sick shoes. I want them. And why not? Dumb bets are fun."

The first guy (Taako is 99% sure his name is Gary, which really goes to show how shitty his life is) gives in and hands his shoes over to Lup. She's quick to toss her old ones aside and pull on her new prize. "What do you think?"

Taako gives her a thumbs up. "Awesome. Can't wait for mine."

Guy #2, who doesn't deserve a name if this is how sore of a loser he is, doesn't get the hint.

"I'm not giving you my shoes."

"Hey man, you knew what the deal was when we started playing."

Guy 2 looks like hes going to argue, but he's silenced when Gary's hand lands on his shoulder. "Come on man. Just give him your shoes and we can go home." 2 yanks his shoes off with a murderous expression and tosses them Taako's way.

"You two are assholes, you know that?"

"Oh Lup, did you hear that?"

Lup's already thrown a hand to her chest. "Oh no Taako, tell me it isn't true!"

There's a sudden silence while 2 looks vaguely murderous, but he couldn't act before the unmistakable sound of skin hitting skin, and the twins turn away from the shoeless men to help their reckless teammates. 

****

"Hey Lup?"

"Hmm?" It's too nice to open her eyes she decides. The sun is warm on her face, the mattress they're lying on quite possibly the softest thing in the world. Taako will live with not being the center of her attention this once. And if she falls asleep, he'll just have to deal. 

"Are we bad people?"

Well. That changes things.

She turns toward him and stares for a second. Taako isn't looking at her, eyes fixed resolutely on the corner of the room.

"Of course not dummy." She's not quite sure she believes the words coming out of her mouth, but he doesn't need to know that. "Why do you ask"

"Well..." he hesitates, but she doesn't push. She knows why.

"I mean, sure, we've done some things that might be considered bad, but we did them to survive. That doesn't make us great people maybe, but it doesn't make us bad."

She can feel Taako considering it and decided to pull him out of it before he upsets himself further. So she does what any good sister would do- she shoves him off the bed.

****

She's standing with Barry at the edge of the Starblaster, holding hands and watching he rest of their friends go about their buisness. Magnus is enthusiastically hacking away at a wooden block, and Merle and Taako are sitting together. Ostensibly they're talking, but Merle's body language is making it clear that Taako is riling him up.

Barry doesn't notice until the two are fully fighting. "Did Taako start this?" he asks as he watches Taako pull out his wand. No one steps between the two- its obvious they're just having a dumb pissing contest after just a few moments of listening in.

("You call that a spell?")

"Probably."

"Man, you're brother can be a dick sometimes."

("I'll show you what real magic looks like old man!")

Lup nods, a smile on her face as she stared at her brother. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I can actually write.


End file.
